In love with your enemy
by Bluedreamer
Summary: Story takes place just after the end of the anime... An alternative to the manga. Chapter 04 Redone !
1. What did he say?

**IN LOVE WITH YOUR ENEMY**  
by **Blue Dreamer**

* * *

Disclaimer: Basara and everything affiliated with the anime/manga is not owned by me. Tamura is the rightful creator…

Synopsis: Beware spoilers of the manga/anime. I've decided to make my own ending of the story. I just hope you'll like my version even though I believe it's hard to match Tamura's style...

* * *

**Chapter 01: What did he say ?**

-"Shuri! Shuri!" Sarasa was crying desperately as the water separated her from the love

-"Sarasa!", Shuri yelled trying to speak as loud as he could "If we don't find each other, here, go to the Red Palace, you hear me, the Red…. Arrrr"

The water pushed them apart one another and the two were not able to do anything against this torrent. It took several hours for the water to drain off and let the people get back to their feet. However, Sarasa was helped by the chief rebel who grabbed her out of the water

-"What are you going to do now little girl?" he asked

-"Fight" she simply answered 'Yes I must fight and get rid of the Red King, then only I will be able to be Sarasa again. I have to become Tatara again to fight the Red King. I have no choice, this is my destiny. Shuri, please wait for me. I have to do his for my family, you understand, don't you Shuri', Sarasa was thinking to herself.

Having decided to become Tatara again in order to fight dictatorship and injustice, Sarasa decided to postpone her search for Shuri 'It's better that way, I must be concentrated'

As Sarasa recovered quickly, Shuri had regained his palace and had decided to finish off with Tatara once and for all. 'Once this rebel killed Sarasa, I promise I'll come and fetch you… and we'd be together, forever'

Irony was taking place as the two heros were hating the person they loved most without knowing. Could anything come out of this or were they bound to be separated?

A few days later, Sarasa thought back of her last seeing with Shuri… "If we don't meet, come to the Red Palace" Shuri had said, but what had he meant by that? 'I know he has some affairs to deal with himself… could he… be hating the Red King as well? That's the only explanation possible. Oh Shuri, I did not want to see you until I kill the Red King. However, having you by my side would be a great support. I hope you'll understand and …'

Sarasa was confused. Nagi, her confident came in and felt her sorrow

-"Sarasa, what's wrong?"

-"Nothing… I…"

-"You'd feel better if you told me"

-"Oh Nagi, I don't know what to do or think"

-"I can tell you're in love, am I not right?" he asked

-"Yes I am…the problem is that I think… I not sure actually…" Sarasa was confused as she did not quite know what Shuri wanted to do at the Red Palace. After all, he may be an ally of the Red King.

-"Little girl, first of all your destiny's to fight injustice and to bring peace back to this country. Then, you'll be able to do whatever you want"

-"I know, I know all of that" Sarasa answered a little sadly "First the mission…for that, I have to become once again Tatara"

As things were discussed between Tatara's troops, they were going to head towards the Red Palace as the Red King's army seemed to be weak at the moment according to one of Ageha's spies. As they came near to the Palace, they decided to stop and put up their camp. Sarasa decided to go to the hot springs near by, hoping to find Shuri their even though she thought he wouldn't be there. She told her people she was going to inspect the surroundings and make sure the place was safe.

As Sarasa got to the hot springs, she let go her hair, in order to have be her real self, a girl. As she approached the water, one of the Red King's guards were there and caught her off guard.

-"What is a beautiful girl like you doing here alone?" he said laughing

-"Get the way out you…"Sarasa said angrily and a little desperate as she had left her sword behind a rock.

The man got hold of Sarasa and put his hand over her mouth in order not to let her cry. He then reached under Sarasa's dress and tried to remove her underwear. Sarasa bit his hand and screamed. Fortunately, her cries were heard. As she was going to get a slap from her assaulter, someone threw a sword right to his heart, killing the guard instantly.

Sarasa turned back to see who her savior was. It was her beloved Shuri. She tried to get on her feet, but as she got such a shock with what just happened to her, and the fact she had Shuri in front of her, she fainted.

The next moment Sarasa woke up, she was in a beautiful room 'Waouh, where I am? Can this be where Shuri lives? It's beautiful' As she looked around, she was surprised by the fact most thinks in the room were red. As then, the door opened, and Sarasa gasped in horror.


	2. Where have I fallen?

* * *

**IN LOVE WITH YOUR ENEMY**  
by **Blue Dreamer**

* * *

**Chapter 02 : Where Have I fallen ?**

Sarasa got such a shock when she heard the door open as she was totally amazed by this room and was thinking to herself: 'Could this be where Shuri lives?… Damm it… he did not lie when he was saying he had money'

As the door opened, the most handsome man stood there… looking straight into her eyes… but his hands were full of blood…

-"Don't look so afraid… I had to check if that man was really dead… and … well … you're safe, that's all I need to know" he stated.

-"Shuri… where I am exactly? Is this your room or something?" Sarasa enquired

-"Why, you're interested in staying for a while" Shuri told her jokingly… taking advantage of the situation "I'll expect you to pay a rent"

-"Baka" she answered back and pulled out her tongue at him. "So… this is where you live"

-"Yes… if you don't mind, I have to go and wash of this blood" Shuri said as he passed her and went to the washroom (or whatever it could look like during those times)

As Shuri came out of the washroom, he could not help noticing how beautiful she was… he then approached his bed, where Sarasa was, sat on the edge and just waited.

-"Shuri…I…" Sarasa started but was stopped by Shuri's kiss. It was meant to be an innocent one… but it good more passionate as their tongues met.

-"Sarasa…I don't want you to go… Stay here with me…" Shuri asked her as they broke off their kiss

-"Shuri…I can't" answered Sarasa regretfully 'I have to first fight the Red King and avenge my family from all this misery. I cannot let Shuri get involved in this…'

-"Why not?" he insisted with a puppy face look. He then saw that Sarasa was uneasy and then told her "At least, for the time being, you are with me… let's make the most of it"

Shuri placed his hands on her waist and slowly moved upwards… as he cupped her breasts… Sarasa pushed him away…

-"Hentai, pervert, is that all you want from me?" shouted Sarasa

-"Did I not ask for a rent?" Shuri laughed before getting a punch on his face "Ouch… you keep doing that all the time"

-"To those who deserve it" Sarasa replied and then kissed him gently on the lips

-"Sarasa, you drive me crazy, you know that, don't you?" Shuri asked her

Sarasa did no reply but put her arms around him and brought her head to his chest…

-"Can we wait like this Shuri…?" she asked him

-"Of course my love… whatever you want" he said "Sarasa… don't you want to stay me with… I'm sure I could help you in whatever you're trying to achieve… and … I can't bare being far from you…"

Sarasa looked at him intensely. 'Could I get him involved in her revenge plan? Would he be able to accept me as a chief ? No he won't be able to do that, he is too much of a macho right?'

-"Shuri, it's my fight… like your one… and" 

-"Let's sort things out together… I'm sure I could catch however you want"

-"What kind of power do you think you have against…"

At that very moment, someone knocked at the door and said

-"Red King, we've got some important information about the enemy"

-"Good, get all the generals at the thrown hall" Shuri ordered and then quietly told to a petrified Sarasa "My love, I have to leave you for now" and left the room.

Sarasa was disturbed fully and could not react to want she just heard: 'Red King? Shuri? I… have I fallen in love with the Red King?' she thought 'No, it cannot be… no, not him… Shuri, you can't be the one I have to kill? You can't be the merciless Red King' she sobbed 'What I am going to do? Where have I fallen?'


	3. Facing the reality? What I am going to d...

* * *

**IN LOVE WITH YOUR ENEMY**  
by **Blue Dreamer**

* * *

**Chapter 03 : Facing the reality ? What I am going to do now ?**

'Shuri's the Red King? But why?' Sarasa's thoughts was mixed up between the feelings of true love she had for Shuri and the hatred she had for the Red King. How could the person she loved most be a monster? That was unconceivable.

'Sarasa was quite silent when I left, she seemed to be shocked... I'm sure she never expected me to be the Red King and now I'm sure she'll stay by me and fight with me and for me' Shuri thought happily as he remembered the look on Sarasa's face. Indeed, the the guards asked for him, Sarasa did not know as yet he was King.

-"What's the news about Tatara" asked Shuri to his generals  
-"It seems that he's not too far from the palace King Shuri" answered one of the generals. "One of our spies have been able to infiltrate the camp and is now pretending to be a partisan of Tatara's and is giving us all the information. Apparently, they are planning on attacking the palace quite quickly"

-"And Tatara really does believe he could fight in my own place?" said the Red King rather sarcastically. " No one fools with the Red King, no one!" Shuri said with the look of a murderer that frightens everyone 'Everyone but my dear Sarasa' Shuri thought to himself

'A spy at our camp?' Sarasa was thinking as she had followed Shuri and his troops and was listening to the whole conversation between Shuri and his generals. She was aware that Shuri was going to go and attack her camp

'Dammit, I have to go back and tell everyone to get ready to either leave or prepare a battle plan and also find this spy. But a battle plan to kill the Red King would also mean to kill Shuri...' Sarasa had a sad look right then.

'What I am to do? Tatara what I am to do?'

-"Hey you, what do you think you're doing?" shouted a guard  
-"Let me go" cried Sarasa

The commotion was heard inside the throne hall and Shuri hearing Sarasa's voice adjourned the meeting and opened the doors to see the guards holding Sarasa.

-"Let go off her" ordered Shuri to his men  
-"But she was spying your Highness" answered one of the guards

Shuri looked at Sarasa suspiciously

'Oh no, why is he looking at me like this?' she thought

-"She can go around the palace as much as she wants. I don't want any of you to interfere with this lady" Shuti told his guards before looking at Sarasa "If you want the guard killed it's up to you"

-"Killed?" Sarasa grasped in shock "No don't" Sarasa could have hit herself 'Why did I refuse, it would have been one person less to fight'

Sarasa was now looking into Shuri's eyes. She was silent, and was not moving. She did not know what to do or say. Shuri broke off the silence

-"Go back to your duties now" and then to Sarasa "Let me be your guide in this palace"

As the generals left, and Shuri proceeded to go inside the throne hall, Sarasa just stood behind, still as a stone.

-"My love, what's wrong?" Shuri asked her softly

-"Are you really the Red King?" Sarasa asked him in return tears in her eyes

-"You don't seem to be overjoyed by this news, how come?"

-"I have to leave you now Red King" Sarasa stated coldly. 'I have to go now Shuri' Sarasa thought to herself

-"Hey not so fast little girl" Shuri came close to Sarasa and kissed her but Sarasa pulled away, tears falling on her cheeks.

-"What is it Sarasa?" Shuri asked her confused "I thought you loved me?"

-"Loved you?" Sarasa was crying now letting her tears flow freely.

-"Yes my love" Shuri tried to comfort her. He then tried to change the subject "Why don't I guide you through the palace"

Sarasa was about to refuse when she thought ' this could be useful for Tatara and his troops' and with that nodded

Shuri showed Sarasa around the palace, from the dungeons to the depot where all the weapons were kept, to the treasure room, to the quarters... really everywhere.

-"This is really the first time I see you so silent? What's wrong Sarasa?" Shuri asked her once the tour's been done

-"I have to leave..." Sarasa looked away from him 'I have to prepare myself to kill you Shuri'

-"That's the only phrase you'd been telling me lately" Shuri tried to joke

-"I have to leave..." would Sarasa repeat.


	4. In the midst of the fight

* * *

**IN LOVE WITH YOUR ENEMY**  
by **Blue Dreamer**

* * *

**Chapter 04 : In the midst of the fight**

-"Where do you wish to go Sarasa?" Shuri asked her

-"I don't want to talk about it right now Shuri" Sarasa answered

-"Do you realize you could get killed by Tatara's troops and do you think I would just let you go outside where fights are about to take place ?" Shuri continued

-"I'm not asking for your permission" Sara snapped back angrily before adding "I am quite aware of the risks" 'Staying here'

-"And what if you get captured by the enemy" Shuri insisted "Sarasa you have to understand that I have obligations to fulfil and that ..."

-"Don't come and save me ... That's fine. Now just let me go" Sarasa answered back annoyed and frustrated as she had to get back to her camp

-"I don't have a choice do I ?" Shuri looked at her before adding "Fine ... but at least let one of my guards come with you"

-"NO" she screamed

-"It's for your safety Sarasa. I am not letting you out of here if you're going on your own. Now take him with you or stay back " Shuri told her coldly.

Sarasa thought to herself and realized that she had no option but to accept Shuri's offer. I will have to kill the guard before getting to the camp or else my own people would see me as a traitor.

-"Fine with me" She muttered

-"I really don't like you going out like this" he started

-"... Please Shuri don't make things even more harder for me" Sarasa said

The two of them stared at each other and Shuri took her in his arms. Sarasa tried to push him and she couldn't. Very soon, she leaned against him and stayed for a while like that relaxing in his embrace.

-"I am really sorry Sarasa but I have to do this ..." Shuri suddenly said to a surprised Sarasa.

Before she could do anything he forced a liquid into her mouth and she now falling asleep

-"What ... have you ... given me ?" Sarasa asked him with great difficulty

-"Hopefully by the time you wake up I will be by your side my love" Shuri told her

-"No I have to leave ... I have..."

Sarasa was now fast asleep with the sleeping medicine Shuri had given her.

After caring her to his room and putting her on his bed he kissed her lightly on her forehead and said

-"My love ... I am really sorry but I cannot take the risk of getting you killed ... It's probably selfish but I love you too much"

Shuri then departed with his troops towards Tatara's camp unaware that he had already captured the chief of rebels. Before going, he gave strict instructions to the few guards left behind to look after the castle and his girl :

-"If you hurt her in anyway I will kill you, if you let her go I will kill you" he said before leaving them.

Shuri was now halfway to the camp and slowed down his pace.

-"No survivors are needed other than Tatara. You can kill all the men and leave the females alive in order to get to Tatara... I want this to be a quick battle" he said to his men and charged towards the camp.

Back to the red palace ... An hour later

-"What's just happened" Sarasa woke up in horror to realize she was still in the palace

Fortunately she had followed Nagi's advice and was regularly taking medicine to counteract any kind of poisoning and it helped her wake up more quickly

'Damm Shuri and his overprotection ... I have to go and save my people'

Sarasa quickly got out of his bed and ran towards the exit. As Shuri had earlier ordered to his guards not to meddle with Sarasa, she got outside soon enough ... Took one of his horses and raced towards the camp praying that it was not too late

'Shuri, the red king ...' a tear strolling down her beautiful face.

She had to hurry ... she knew how cruel the Red King could be ... How gentle Shuri could be with her ...

'This is so confusing' Sarasa though

Shuri got to Tatara's camp following his informant's instructions. The men were active at getting their weapons ready whereas the women were getting the dinner ready... Shuri's mind went to Sarasa and wondered if she would ever be a good housewife

'Sarasa a house wife with her attitude problem, no way' Shuri laughed to himself before getting serious

-"Attack now" he screamed and his men started to attack the camp.

The men were taken by surprise and reacted a little late. Shuri and his men were ferocious and were not letting their enemies fight back.

-"Where is Tatara" Shuri shouted to a man

The man did not answer and was killed by Shuri.

Old Kaku ordered the women, children and Nagi to retreat as fast as possible. Old Kaku was the only one capable of fighting the army of red soldiers. Very soon he got captured. 

-"Where is Tatara" Shuri asked him roughly

-"He is not here" Old Kaku answered back

Slap

-"That's not the answer I want to here" Shuri said before asking him again "Where is Tatara?"

As Old Kaku was not answering, Shuri took his sword and was ready to kill the man

-"Leave Old Kaku alone, I'm right behind you" a voice startled him out of nowhere.


	5. Shock of betrayal and love

* * *

**IN LOVE WITH YOUR ENEMY**  
by **Blue Dreamer**

* * *

**Chapter 05: Shock of betrayal and love**

Shuri was shocked to hear that voice ... It was Sarasa's voice and yet... so much of anger could be heard

-"Tatara, run away fast" Old Kaku cried to the girl

Shuri regained his senses and turned around. He saw Tatara, the chief of the rebels dressed up in his robe and covering his face as much as possible. Shuri hated that man but for the first time saw his eyes ... Sarasa's eyes that were filled with tears.

-"Let go of Old Kaku if not I would kill you Red King", the girl said firmly to Shuri.

-"Tatara, you're Tatara", asked Shuri knowing the answer now still holding Old Kaku

-"Yes Red King I'm Tatara, the one you want to fight so let Old Kaku go" Sarasa said firmly

Shuri let go of Old Kaku and was now facing Sarasa fully

Old Kaku went straight to kill more of the Red King's troops till the Red king ordered his troops to retreat to the palace leaving him alone

The men were surprised but gladly left the battle scene.

-'This shows how loyal your men are" Sarasa said mockingly

-"This shows how obedient they are" Shuri answered back

-"Tatara, it might be better if you let me kill him" Old Kaku intervened suddenly

-"No this is my fight Old Kaku" Sarasa told him

-"But Tatara ..." Old Kaku insisted

-"Not very obedient are they Sarasa?" Shuri asked the girl

-"Very loyal at least unlike your men Shuri" Sarasa snapped back

Old Kaku was shocked to see that the red king knew Tatara's real identity

-"How does the Red King know?", Old Kaku asked her

-"Old Kaku, please go ... this is my fight" Sarasa simply said.

He left but not too far in order to rescue his little chief.

-"Sarasa, you actually want to kill me?" Shuri asked her

-"You killed the people I cherished most in my life" Sarasa cried. She now let go of her cape which revealed her long hair

-"I thought I was the person you loved most ... I see you tricked me" Shuri told her

-"You killed my parents, you killed my brother Tatara, you killed my friends, you destroyed my village..."

-"So you took his place and name in order to fight me?" Shuri said mockingly

Sarasa took her sword out and ran towards Shuri.

Only the sound of the swords could be heard now

-"Sarasa, it's not a time for childish games you know" the young man said jokingly

-"I hate you" Sarasa shouted

Shuri managed to divert one of her movements and got rid of her sword which was now lying fifteen meters away.

Shuri sandwiched her between himself and a rock...

-"And now what Sarasa... What are you going to do now" the young man asked her huskily

-"Shuri, stop this will you" Sarasa was fighting to free herself but the result was all the opposite to Shuri's pleasure.

Old Kaku could not wait any longer and ran to Sarasa's sword and was going to attack the Red King.

Sarasa knew that Old Kaku would kill him instantly but decided that she should be the one to fight Shuri.

-"I'm sorry Shuri but I have no choice..." the young girl took her dagger out and plunged it into the man she loved

-"Goodbye Shuri", she cried and left him to rejoin the rest of her people with Old Kaku.

-"Was he the man?" Old Kaku asked Sarasa on the way back "the man for whom you have been shedding tears many nights?"

Sarasa was shocked to see that Old Kaku knew how much Sarasa had been sad these last few weeks without Shuri. She simply nodded to him.

Old Kaku understood that it would have been hard for her to do what she did.

The people were overjoyed to hear the news of the defeat of the Red King and did not realise the sorrow in which their leader was.

That evening the people organised huge festivities in order to celebrate the victory of Sarasa. They wanted her to become their queen but Sarasa declined.

-"I would prefer to have elections, so that people could choose and not be imposed someone they have not chosen"

Nagi nodded and approved of her wisdom. He somehow approached the young girl and asked her

-"What's wrong Sarasa ... why aren't you happy?"

-"Nagi ... it's ... so hard ..."

-"What Sarasa", he insisted

-"To kill ... to take a life" the girl cried

-"Sarasa, had you not killed the Red King ... the Red King would have killed you and us" Nagi said and left the girl a little alone.

Sarasa looked up to the sky and silently spoke to her brother.

-"I'm so sorry Tatara, I just could not ... It was beyond me ..."

Meanwhile at the Red Castle

-"You're finally awoken Sir," one of the Royal guards said to the King

-"Leave me alone" the King shouted back.

When the guards left, Shuri got up with difficulty as his stomach was seriously injured by his beloved Sarasa. As he looked at the mirror, he could not help but laugh at the irony of the situation

-"My love, you could not kill me ... But what's going to happen to us now? I still will have to fight you in order to conquest the throne of Japan and you will have to fight to protect your village... Oh Sarasa why are the gods so cruel to us? Why is it so hard to be in love with your enemy? "

The young King stomach was hurting him a lot more and decided to walk back The young man went back to his bed... He knew Sarasa kept him alive... He knew why she did not plunge the dagger into his heart... He knew she loved him as much as he loved her... He knew that the two lovers would never be allowed to love each other... He knew the battles would continue...

The End

Author's notes: Well that's the end ... well for now. If you like the story and want a sequel, don't forget to leave a nice review


End file.
